Indonesia's Independence Day
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Pada tanggal 17 Agustus ini Indonesia mengundang para personifikasi lainnya untuk datang dan mengikuti lomba tujuh belasan negaranya :)


**Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, OC, penyebutan nama begara dalam bahasa Indonesia, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Independence Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Indonesia tersenyum ramah menyapa satu per satu negara yang melempar senyum padanya sembari kembali bercanda dengan personifikasi negara lain di lapangan yang telah diatur dengan berbagai peralatan untuk acara khusus hari ini.

Gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir itu sengaja mengundang teman-teman sesama personifikasi ke negaranya untuk menghadiri Hari Kemerdekaan dirinya.

Setelah paginya mengikuti upacara bendera di Istana negara—Indonesia paling suka melihat anggota paskibraka yang muda-muda itu karena telah berlatih keras hanya untuk momen tersebut, bangga rasanya—dan kemudian mengganti kebaya yang ia kenakan dengan kemeja batik lengan pendek dan celana panjang, ia menyambut semua negara yang berdatangan.

Tidak seperti biasanya yang ia mengajak teman-temannya berjalan-jalan mengunjungi keindahan alam yang ia punya, Indonesia mengundang mereka untuk mengikuti lomba tujuh belasan yang telah ia rencanakan.

Dibantu oleh adik-adiknya dari rumpun melayu untuk menjadi panitia perlombaan, dengan semangat ia memulai acaranya. Sebuah kacu pramuka yang biasa dipasang anggota perempuan dililitkan di kepalanya.

Lomba pertama yang ia adakan adalah tarik tambang. Segera para personifikasi negara membentuk tim-tim yang terdiri dari lima anggota.

Para blok Sekutu membentuk satu tim dan mereka melawan blok Poros yang ditambah dengan Prussia dan Romano pada pertandingan final. Pertandingan itu memperlihatkan bagaimana Jerman berjuang keras melawan dua pemilik kekuatan besar di blok Sekutu, Amerika dan Rusia.

Walaupun begitu sepertinya kebanyakan dari mereka menikmatinya. Amerika, Rusia, dan Italia tersenyum kesenangan seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Inggris, China, dan Jepang memasang wajah penuh ambisi mereka.

Pemenangnya adalah blok sekutu, mereka menjadi pemenang akhir.

Perlombaan berikutnya adalah balap karung. Spanyol mengeret Romano untuk ikut walaupun si personifikasi Italia Selatan menolak keras, berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik Italia Utara yang sudah siap sedia setelah mengajak Jepang untuk ikut bersamanya. Korea bergabung dengan semangat walau gagal membujuk sang Aniki, China.

Singapura dan Brunei yang menjadi wasit pertandingan. Setelah peluit ditiup oleh Singapura, semua langsung melompat.

Italia langsung jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu mencium tanah saat baru melompat dua kali. Pemuda ceria itu jatuh sambil menimpa sang Kakak. Romano berteriak-teriak kesal menyuruh sang adik untuk segera menyingkir. Jerman menepuk keningnya sembari menggeleng akan tingkah sahabatnya.

Jepang tertinggal oleh Spanyol dan Korea. Kedua orang itu dengan bersemangat melompat sampai garis finis. Korea menang tipis dan Spanyol menyelamatinya yang makin membuat Korea senang.

Jepang dengan napas terengah-engah mencapai garis akhir. Indonesia tersenyum padanya dan dibalas oleh sang Negeri Sakura itu juga sebuah senyum. "Ah, aku ini memang sudah terlalu tua untuk melompat-lompat begitu," sahutnya jujur.

Indonesia tertawa geli. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar Jepang-san," sahut Indonesia memberikan _suffix_ pada namanya, sebuah kebiasaan lama. Jepang mengangguk setuju dan melangkah mendekat pada Jerman yang bersimpati memberikan kursi untuk temannya itu.

Indonesia menonton negara-negara lain yang bergantian untuk mengikuti lomba balap karung. Brunei dan Singapura geleng-geleng kepala pada negara-negara yang merupakan rival yang adu mulut dan berusaha saling menjegal walaupun keduanya sudah berteriak 'Tidak ada yang boleh curang!' sekeras mungkin.

Si bungsu Timor Leste yang pada akhirnya bosan duduk menemani Malaysia, menghidupkan lagu menggunakan laptop sang Kakak yang terhubung dengan speaker. Ia memutar bola mata melihat deretan lagu dangdut dan keroncong yang memenuhi _playlist_ sang Kakak, walaupun begitu ia tetap mengklik sebuah lagu.

Indonesia mengangkat alis begitu tiba-tiba saja musik berkumandang dari speakernya. Ia melirik ke arah meja tempat Timor Leste dan Malaysia duduk. Adik terkecilnya asyik mengscroll _playlist_ di laptopnya, kemungkinan mencari beberapa lagu yang ia sendiri kenal, sedangkan adik tertuanya hanya mengamati dan sesekali berkomentar mengenai lagu yang dipilih Timor Leste.

Selanjutnya ia melakukan lomba makan kerupuk. Australia dengan semangat mengajukan diri sebagai peserta dan mengabaikan Selandia Baru yang kesal karena ia sedari tadi berteriak. Dan Denmark yang melihat antusiasme Australia dengan mudah ketularan. Pemuda yang menyatakan diri sebagai kakak tertua di Skandinavia mencoba menyeret Islandia yang dengan keras menolak permintaannya walaupun Finlandia dan sang kakak Norwegia ikut memberi bujukan. Prussia bergabung sambil menggeret Spanyol yang senang hati saja turut serta. Korea ingin ikut lagi, awalnya ia ingin mengajak Hong Kong, hanya saja pemuda itu sudah duluan menghilang, kemungkinan sedang mencari petasan. Dan tentu saja Amerika tidak mau ketinggalan ajakan Australia.

Indonesia bertanya-tanya, kenapa yang menjadi peserta merupakan personifikasi yang berisik semua.

Perlombaan yang berikutnya adalah bakiak berkelompok. Bakiak panjang itu diperuntukan untuk empat orang. Para germania yang terdiri dari Jerman, Prussia, Austria dan Swiss membentuk satu kelompok walaupun Jerman dipaksa ikut serta dan tampak ogah sekali, apalagi melihat sang kakak yang berdebat dengan Swiss dan Austria. Walaupun begitu Jepang dan Italia memberikan semangat padanya dengan antusias.

Sedangkan para Nordics mengikutkan Finlandia, Swedia, Norwegia, dan Islandia. Denmark dilarang ikut serta karena kehebohan sifatnya sama sekali tidak akan bisa diajak berkoordinir. Dan jadilah pemuda itu ngambek di pojokan.

Trio Baltik mengajak Polandia untuk ikut bersama. Pemuda itu kesenangan dan Lithuania tersenyum melihat raut kekanakannya yang kembali karena sedari tadi terlihat murung dikelilingi banyak orang. Beruntung bagi ketiga negara Baltik itu Rusia sedang menghilang menghindari Belarusia.

China mengajak adik-adiknya, Korea, Hong Kong, dan Taiwan. Jepang menolak ajakannya, beralasan karena masih merasa lelah dan lebih kepingin untuk memotret teman-teman dan saudaranya saja.

Perancis mengajak Kanada dan Amerika yang langsung menyetujui dan kemudian bertiga mereka menyeret Inggris untuk ikut walaupun personifikasi United Kingdom tersebut memberontak. Dengan mudah Amerika mengangkat pria itu sambil tertawa dan memposisikannya di bagian paling depan, di belakangnya Perancis, dan Kanada menyusul. Amerika menempatkan diri di belakang, menurut mereka lebih baik mengurutkan sesuai tinggi badan. Tentu saja mendengar itu Inggris protes berat karena secara tidak langsung dibilang pendek.

"India tidak mau ikut?" tanya Indonesia pada salah satu teman baiknya.

Pria berkulit gelap itu tersenyum padanya. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajak _Shree_ Inggris untuk bergabung bersama ku dengan Australia dan Selandia Baru tapi dia sudah diajak Perancis lebih dulu, Kanada juga," jawabnya yang kini memperhatikan Hong Kong yang tengah mendengarkan ocehan China. Indonesia duga temannya tersebut ingin membuat kelompok yang berisi anggota persemakmuran.

"Gimana kalau ajak Malaysia aja?" saran Indonesia melirik adiknya yang tak jauh darinya.

Malaysia menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut. "Tapi Akak, aku dah jadi _Jawatankuase_," bantah si gadis dengan rambut yang diurai.

Indonesia kembali berpikir. "Kalau begitu ajak saja Seychelles," serunya riang.

India mengangguk senang dan segera pergi menghampiri gadis yang tengah mengamati kelompok Perancis dari pinggir arena lomba.

"Pingin ikut deh kak," gumam Timor Leste yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kakaknya.

"Mane boleh, kite kan panitia lombe," balas Brunei.

"Hush, jangan berantem, sana awasin lomba lagi," tegur Indonesia pada kedua adiknya sebelum tersenyum lebar kembali. Keduanya mengangguk patuh dan langsung melaksanakan tugas.

Malaysia mengintruksikan perlombaan dimulai. Indonesia yang berdiri menonton bersama Singapura tertawa geli melihat bagaimana para Germania kesulitan berkerjasama. Swiss berteriak kesal dari depan, berdebat dengan Austria dibelakangnya yang juga membentak Prussia yang hanya tertawa. Jerman menghela napas lelah. Jepang menatapnya penuh simpati sembari sesekali memotret sedangkan Italia mengibarkan bendera putih kesayangannya.

Selain itu mereka juga menonton dengan senyum geli Inggris yang bertengkar dengan Perancis sedangkan Kanada hanya _sweatdrop_, pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu sudah maklum akan tingkah kedua mantan penjaganya. Amerika tertawa seperti biasa dan berkoar-koar menginteruksikan kaki mana yang mereka angkat untuk melangkah selanjutnya.

Indonesia kagum menatap interaksi manis Trio Baltik dengan Polandia. Latvia berada di depan, diikuti Polandia, kemudian Lithuania dan terakhir Estonia. Mereka saling berpegangan di pinggang orang di depannya. Melangkah sambil berseru 'kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan' berulang-ulang. Wajah Latvia dan Polandia bersinar kekanakan yang menggemaskan dan membuat Lithuania dan Estonia tersenyum lembut.

Singapura menyikut kakaknya, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya. Indonesia tertawa melihat China yang berubah-ubah dari sifat kekanakannya menjadi mengomeli Hong Kong dan Korea. Taiwan yang ada di depan menghela napas, gadis dengan rambut diberi hiasan bunga itu memasang ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Kanada.

Kini tatapan Indonesia beralih pada tim Skandinavia, hanya Finlandia yang berseru dengan ceria. Maklum sih, ketiga anggota Nordics lainnya lebih pendiam.

Indonesia melambaikan tangan pada Thailand yang tersenyum padanya. Pria itu berkelompok dengan beberapa anggota ASEAN yang lain, Vietnam, Kamboja, dan Myamar. Laos dan Filipina memberi semangat pada mereka dari tepi arena.

Pemenang lomba bakiak adalah Trio Baltik, tidak heran sih karena mereka memang kompak sekali. Yang menjadi juara kedua adalah para ASEAN dan ketiga direbut oleh para Nordics setelah bersaing sengit dengan Amerika cs.

Saat lomba mengambil koin yang diselipkan pada jeruk bali yang dilumuri kecap, Belanda langsung mengajukan diri. Indonesia mengerucutkan bibir sebal, sifat matrealis mantan _motherland_-nya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diubah.

Kecuali Kanada, personifikasi yang kemana-mana bawa beruang itu malah minta jeruk balinya untuk dilumuri sirup mapel.

Puncaknya tentu saja lomba panjat pinang. Indonesia menggantungkan beberapa hadiah seperti satu kardus Ind*mie, satu kantong sendal jepit, selusin celana batik, satu kotak sambal cabe, dan lainnya.

Mereka membentuk tim yang terdiri dari enam orang dan secara bergiliran mencoba memanjat pohon pinang yang dilumuri sabun.

Inggris menyeret Perancis untuk ikut tapi sang negara Heksagon itu menolak karena ia tidak mau kotor.

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak lihat itu lumpur dan sabunnya bisa mengotori bajuku yang modis serta kulitku yang halus?! Berbeda denganmu yang tidak pernah peduli dengan kecantikan, aku tidak mau keindahan Perancis dirusak!"

Urat kekesalan berkedut di pelipis Inggris. Dan yang membuat Indonesia menganga adalah ketika Inggris langsung saja menendang bokong Perancis sehingga personifikasi negara yang terkenal dengan menara Eiffel itu jatuh ke lumpur. Seluruh pakaiannya kotor dan wajahnya pun tidak luput.

"Woi, Inggris apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Perancis histeris dan kesal.

"Berisik!" balas Inggris dingin. Masih kesal. "Sekarang kau tidak punya alasan lagi kan menolak, toh kau sudah terlanjur kotor," sahutnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ini kejam sekali," sahut Perancis nangis buaya.

"Ya sudah aku ikut," ujarnya lagi berdiri dan kemudian membuka kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Inggris begitu Perancis malah mau membuka celananya.

"Setelah ku ingat-ingat lagi, lumpur bagus untuk kulit jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku luluran?" balas Perancis santai.

"Dasar mesum! Jangan sembarangan," teriak Inggris menutup mata Liechsteinten di sebelahnya. Jangan sampai gadis sekecil itu ternodai matanya.

Sebuah tembakan menghentikan Inggris yang ingin mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi polisi. Nggak apa-apa juga sih, lagian Inggris lupa nomor polisi di Indonesia berapa.

"Jangan merusuh!" bentak Swiss pada Perancis yang sudah gosong. Sebuah senapan besar dirangkul di pundak kakak Liechsteinten itu.

Indonesia _sweatdrop_. Dengan pemandangan indah dan terkenal sebagai negara yang netral, seringkali dia lupa bahwa personifikasi Swiss tidak seramah yang kebanyakan dibayangkan. Negara itu menjaga kenetralannya bukan dengan menjadi sosok yang polos dan super ramah, tapi dengan cara menghindari konflik dan menembaki pesawat negara asing yang melintas tanpa izin.

Amerika dan Rusia yang menjadi bagian paling bawah di timnya karena mereka berdua lah yang cukup kuat untuk peran itu. Hanya saja tidak ada yang berani untuk memanjat di bahu Rusia, siapa tahu nanti dia marah atau apa. Siapa sih yang tidak takut? Setelah beberapa paksaan, mereka mengorbankan China.

Dan tentu saja tidak mudah, batang pinang itu licin, dan para adik laki-lakinya Indonesia itu menyiramkan air beberapa kali pada saat tim itu akan memanjat, menambah licin. Indonesia geleng-geleng melihat cengiran jahil Singapura, Brunei, dan Timor Leste saat mereka melempar air dengan gayung. Menikmati sekali bisa mengisengi negara-negara besar tersebut.

Dan selain itu, seperti biasa mereka malah bertengkar dan berdebat. Inggris meneriaki anggota timnya atas tingkah mereka. Dan dengan kesibukan heboh begitu, dengan cepat mereka merosot jatuh.

Lalu dimulai giliran tim selanjutnya. Ada Jerman dan Belanda yang menjadi penopang paling bawah. Belanda sebenarnya ogah banget tapi karena dipaksa oleh Belgia akhirnya dia mau bergabung. Jepang tidak mau ikut ajakan Jerman kali ini. Prussia dan Spanyol di bagian selanjutnya, sampai sana cukup lancar tapi ketika Romano dan Italia berusaha naik mereka kehilangan keseimbangan.

Satu per satu tim akhirnya bisa berhasil mencapai puncak dan menjatuhkan hadiah. Sebagai tim terakhir yang mendapat giliran, Italia mengibarkan bendera merah putih yang ia cabut dari puncak pinang. Pemuda itu memberikan cengiran lebar pada Indonesia dan si gadis yang berulang tahun membalas dengan cengiran ceria yang sama.

Lomba panjat pinang sekaligus menjadi penutup acara untuk hari ini. Bagaimanapun Indonesia harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri upacara penurunan bendera sore nanti di istana kembali. Belum lagi membereskan lapangan ini untuk bersih kembali.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang telah hadir hari ini dan juga karena telah bersedia untuk ikut serta. Satu per satu ia memberikan basa-basi singkat pada negara yang pamit untuk pulang atau pergi ke penginapan untuk berisitirahat.

"Selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia," sahut Inggris tersenyum lembut. Indonesia berterima kasih dan kemudian terkejut atas kedatangan tiba-tiba Amerika.

"INDONESIA!" teriaknya menghambur, tangannya langsung merangkul Inggris yang menggerutu kesal. "Selamat ulang tahun ya!" dan tertawa dengan tawanya yang melengking.

"_Git_, diam! Dan kau berat!" seru Inggris berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Amerika tapi sia-sia.

"Inggris! Temani aku melihat-lihat resto _fast food_! Aku ingin tahu menu khas yang mereka kolaborasikan dengan makanan milik Indonesia," sahutnya mengabaikan usaha Inggris untuk menjauhkan diri.

Inggris menghela napas menyerah, "Baik, asal kau tidak terlalu kebanyakan makan saja," gumamnya. Wajah Amerika langsung cerah. "Dan kau juga harus menemaniku mencari teh khas sini," tambah Inggris.

"_Deal_!"

Kedua personifikasi itu melambai pergi dan menjauh. Mereka terlihat berdebat selama perjalanan dan juga sesekali menyapa yang lain.

"Indonesia!" yang dipanggil berjengit kaget saat Italia menghambur ingin memeluk tapi di tahan oleh Jerman.

"Jangan seperti itu pada Indonesia," tegur Jerman.

"Selamat ulang tahun Indonesia!" sahut Italia dan Jerman.

"Terima kasih."

"Indonesia, ini hadiah dariku," Indonesia menoleh pada personifikasi negeri matahari terbit. Pria berambut hitam itu menyodorkan sesuatu yang seperti kain yang dilipat.

Indonesia menerima dan kemudian ternganga begitu ia membiarkan kain itu terurai. Sebuah kimono dengan motif batik.

"Cantik banget, terima kasih Jepang-san."

Jepang tersenyum tipis lalu ia dan kedua temannya pamit.

Para anggota ASEAN memberinya rentetan ucapan selamat juga hadiah. Tangannya penuh memeluk hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan pipinya terasa sakit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar kesenangan.

Spanyol, Romano, Belgia, dan Belanda mendatanginya. Romano harus menghentikan obrolan panjang Spanyol, apalagi Indonesia malah meladeninya. Kalau soal mengobrol sih, kedua personifikasi itu jagonya.

Belgia memberinya pelukan. Seperti seorang kakak pada adik perempuannya. Yah mengingat Indonesia memang lebih muda darinya.

Belanda mengangguk padanya dan Indonesia mengira hanya itu yang akan dilakukannya sebelum berlalu tapi Belgia menyikut sang Kakak. Mengisyaratkan untuk memberi sepatah kalimat.

Belanda mengerutkan kening sebelum menghela napas dan menghadap Indonesia kembali.

"Kau memang sudah semakin besar tapi ingat kau masih belum cukup kuat," kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada datar.

Indonesia mengerucutkan bibir. Bukannya memberikan ucapan selamat seperti yang lain, ia malah memberi ucapan yang pedas.

"Karena itu, kau selesaikan setiap masalah dalam negeri mu itu," sang Negeri Kincir Angin menjetikkan jari ke dahi Indonesia.

"Sakit!" prores sang gadis. "Aku tahu kok, aku pasti bisa."

"Ini semua bukan masalah yang kau bisa selesaikan dengan bambu runcing lagi," Belanda mendelik.

Indonesia mmengangguk. "Tapi aku masih punya cara yang sama ampuhnya dengan bambu runcing yang pernah mengalahkanmu," balasnya menyeringai.

Belanda mendecih dan sekali lagi menjentik dahi Indonesia. Banyak orang yang penasaran melihat seberapa lama Indonesia berada dibawah kekuasaan Belanda namun kedua personifikasi itu memiliki sifat yang benar-benar berbeda. Tapi sebenarnya tetap saja Indonesia hapal seluk beluk sikap Belanda, dan mana mungkin pria itu tidak punya pengaruh padanya karena bahkan sebelum semua kerajaan yang tersebar di seantero kepulauannya memutuskan untuk menyatu dan membentuk dirinya, Belanda sudah mengarungi perairannya sedari lama.

"Terserah padamu," acuh Belanda yang kemudian melangkah pergi disusul Belgia dan yang lain.

Tak lama semua personifikasi sudah pergi dan menyisakan dia beserta adik-adiknya.

"Ayo beres-beres," sahut Indonesia tersenyum lebar. Dengan kompak dan tanpa banyak obrolan lagi mereka mulai merapikan semua.

Semua terselesaikan dengan cepat. Masih ada cukup waktu sebelum upacara sore nanti.

"Kak," panggil keempat adiknya. Saat ia berbalik, gadis itu tertegun mendapatkan sebuah pelukan besar.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

**Fin**

.

.

**A/N:**

Hehehe, kepengen aja gitu ya ngebayangin para personifikasi negara pada ikutan lomba tujuh belasan. Sedikit kurang nista sih ya :'v (aku emang gak bakat humor). Dan hasilnya pun percakapannya _dikiiiiiiit_ banget. Banyakan deskripnya astaga… ada beberapa ide dikepalaku juga yang gak kemasuk T^T beberapa negara masih kurang.

Dan aku lebih milih Indonesia itu cewek. Soalnya Hima pernah ngasih gambar buat Indonesia dan Malaysia dan kedua negara itu digammbarkan sebagai perempuan. Indonesia pasti sama kayak Hungaria ^^ kelihatan seperti wanita yang manis tapi kalau soal bertarung kuat banget ^^

Walaupun banyak kekurangan fic ini, aku tetap mengucapkan terimakasih bagi siapapun yang sudah baca ^^ dan kalau bisa beri secuil _feedback_…

Regard

Ai19


End file.
